Wiki Badges/Exclusive Badges
This page acts as a subpage to the Wiki Badges page. While the regular badges that can be found on any wiki that has the achievements-feature activated, the exclusive badges listed on this subpage are exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and were created to encourage users to work on articles that need our attention. Feel free to check out the sections below to find more information on the corresponding exclusive badges. Stubs badges Stubs badges are badges that are awarded for fixing up Stubs. Stubs are articles and other pages that are lacking content, so be sure to stop by and lend us a hand. Badges Badge-1-0.png|'First Aid' Awarded for making 1 edit on a Stubs article. (10 points) This badge depicts a Chiaki holding Demon God Zenki's broken body. Badge-1-1.png|'Revival' Awarded for making 5 edits on Stubs articles. (10 points) This badge depicts a dead Kagekouya monk. Badge-1-2.png|'First Steps' Awarded for making 10 edits on Stubs articles. (10 points) This badge depicts the Hyouijuu Endoku rising from the ground. Badge-1-3.png|'Born to be alive!' Awarded for making 25 edits on Stubs articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Miki Souma running. Badge-1-4.png|'Care' Awarded for making 50 edits on Stubs articles. (50 points) This badge depicts the Inugami Roh petting his pet wolf Kokutei. Badge-1-5.png|'Rise' Awarded for making 100 edits on Stubs articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Miki Souma looking up to the sky while lifting his hat, using his left hand. Badge-1-6.png|'Ace' Awarded for making 250 edits on Stubs articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Goki (in his level 1 form) wielding his Immovable Dragon Staff. Badge-1-7.png|'Star' Awarded for making 500 edits on Stubs articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki grinning and congratulating you for putting so much work into the stubs articles. Current badges Current badges are badges that are awarded for aiding the admins at updating content related to our most recent topics. This covers only hot topics relevant to the Kishin Douji Zenki series itself, like our translation blogs, articles or related media, that are currently under heavy construction. Badges Badge-2-0.png|'I am Error' Awarded for making 1 edit on a Current article. (10 points) This badge depicts a Chibi Zenki, who got lost in the middle of nowhere. Badge-2-1.png|'Encounter' Awarded for making 5 edits on Current articles. (10 points) This badge depicts the Kagekouya monk's shrine. Badge-2-2.png|'Battle Thunder' Awarded for making 10 edits on Current articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki fiercely standing his ground against an unseen foe. Badge-2-3.png|'Cycle' Awarded for making 25 edits on Current articles. (50 points) This badge depicts the world of wonders as seen from the developer's perspective. Badge-2-4.png|'Electric Shadow Dance' Awarded for making 50 edits on Current articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki facing what lies ahead of him with great determination. Badge-2-5.png|'Heaven and Earth' Awarded for making 100 edits on Current articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Chiaki laughing cheerfully, while Demon God Zenki leaps past her in the background. Badge-2-6.png|'Tongue' Awarded for making 250 edits on Current articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki's fierce expression as he searches for a challenging foe. Badge-2-7.png|'Roulette' Awarded for making 500 edits on Current articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Level 2 Goki thinking about his next move, as he carefully analyzes his foe's movements. Category:Subpages